Some components of gas turbine engines, such as vanes and blades, operate at temperatures up to about 1500° C. Ceramic thermal barrier coatings (TBCs) are used to insulate such components from heat, reduce surface oxidation, and reduce wear and damage caused by ingestion of foreign objects from the external air intake or from debris within the engine. Impacts from foreign objects and debris can spall the TBC, reducing its life. Hard particles commonly ranging from about 5 to 100 microns in diameter erode surfaces bounding the working gas flow path. The present coating and method reduces and controls such damage.